The subject matter of the invention is a sideplate made from metal of a chain link of a power transmission chain, a chain link of a power transmission chain and a power transmission chain.
So called power transmission chains are used to guide lines, hoses, tubes or the like between a stationary connection point and a moveable connection point. The lines are used to direct or feed power, consumables or the like to the point of consumption. A moveable consumer can, for example, be a carriage of a machine tool. It is known that power transmission chains can be produced from plastic. Such plastic power transmission chains are restricted as to field of use.
This restriction can be dictated by the lines, hoses or the like which are to be guided. In specific applications, the weight of the lines is so great that it exceeds the load carrying capacity of a plastic power transmission chain. Moreover, the use of power transmission chains made from plastic can be restricted from the environmental influences.
It is known to use power transmission chains made from metal. The power transmission chains consist of chain links interconnected in an articulated fashion. The chain links are formed by two chain sideplates spaced apart from one another which are interconnected by at least one crosspiece. The sideplates consist of a metal. A power transmission chain made from metal is disclosed, for example, in DD 129 823. At one end region, the sideplates have arcuate through-holes and a through-hole, and a through-hole for holding an articulated bolt. The other end region has bores through which corresponding bolts can be guided. The bolts are secured by means of appropriate securing means. The outlay on production of such a power transmission chain is not inconsiderable, since it is necessary to handle a plurality of components.
DE 31 21 912 A1 discloses a power transmission chain which has pivotably interconnected chain links. The chain links comprise chain sideplates in which there are provided coaxially with the articulation axes peripheral through-holes in the shape of a circular arc through which there engage elements which delimit the pivoting movement of the sideplates relative to one another by being stopped at the ends of the through-holes. These elements are permanently connected to an external restricting washer by spot welding. After being extended through the through-holes of the chain sideplates, the elements are connected to another external restricting washer.